


Luminous Times

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [14]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Het, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets what he's been waiting for. Gwen gets nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous Times

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 14, 2011
> 
> Takes place after Children of Earth.
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 134. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 14. Inspired by [this discussion](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1216872.html?thread=13743720#t13743720) with [](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/)**cookielaura**. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and technically posted late. (Jet lag caught up with me.) Comments and concrit welcome. Read the pairing again, if that's going to be an issue for you.

Gwen let her head fall back against Jack’s shoulder, exhausted.

They’d been making love for what felt like hours and it was everything she’d dreamed of and a bit more; maybe even too much. She was exhausted, sweaty, slightly sore, and still Jack wouldn’t let her rest.

He held her with one arm, using his free hand to guide Gwen’s between her legs.

“Come on, baby,” he whispered sensually, seemingly determined to coax another orgasm from her weary body.

His grip continued to get stronger, almost desperate, and it bothered her.

Whoever thought that Jack Harkness could be so needy?


End file.
